


Down and Dirty

by gentrifiy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Past Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentrifiy/pseuds/gentrifiy
Summary: Dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis. Maybe he indeed a filthy little one.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> For this one, please.  
> Kalau kalian underage, sebaiknya segera turn back dan baru mulai baca nanti saat sudah waktu dan umurnya.  
> Smuts are good, friends. But reading appropriately to your age are better.
> 
> I do responsible here in creating my works, tapi kalian juga responsible atas apa yang kalian baca.  
> So please help me ya :D

Wonwoo tahu kalau dirinya itu aneh.

Bukan, bukan aneh dalam kurung beneran aneh. Tapi aneh yang kalau kalian lihat sendiri rasanya bisa aja masuk kategori aneh. Ribet ya? Jadi gini.

Waktu kecil dulu ia dibesarkan dengan orangtua yang konservatif, dimana masturbasi dan seksualitas itu dianggap tabu. Wonwoo cukup putih dalam kehidupan seksualnya. Hingga kemudian memasuki masa kulah dan tinggal sendiri barulah ia mulai mengenal yang namanya dunia perlendiran.

Seks pertamanya hambar. Hambar dalam artian dia keluar terlalu cepat dan partner one-night standnya hanya mendecih kesal ketika keluar dari kamar mandi club tempat mereka bermain. Seks keduanya juga bisa dibilang so-so, sedikit lebih enak karena kali ini partnernya sesama jenis seperti dirinya. Di seks kedua ini Wonwoo mengalami yang namanya di penetrasi, dan Wonwoo langsung mengerti preferensinya dalam hal hubungan seksual.

Di semester 5 kuliahnya ia bertemu dengan seorang senior. Senior yang membawakannya bunga dan mengenggam tangannya di depan umum. Hatinya berbunga, jadi ketika seniornya itu menyatakan cinta padanya di selasar kampusnya tentu ia terima dengan senang hati. Senior baik hati itu, lama kelamaan mulai menunjukan batang hidungnya yang asli.

Ia selingkuh, dan berulang kali selingkuh lagi.

Setiap kali kali selesai selingkuh ia akan bersujud di kaki Wonwoo, meminta maaf dan memohon dengan air matanya yang berderai. Dan wonwoo akan selalu memaafkan, menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, dan mereka akan bercinta dengan hangat dan lembut. Hal itu terjadi berulang, ulang, ulang kali hingga Wonwoo muak sendiri.

Mereka putus di tahun pertama pacaran.

Semenjak itu Wonwoo benci dengan vanilla seks. Bukan benci yang benar benar benci, hanya saja seks dengan posisi _missionary_ dan dilakukan secara lemah lembut dengan ciuman diantara pergerakannya membuatnya muak dan selalu teringat akan sang mantan.

Di penghujung masa kuliahnya Wonwoo mulai bosan dengan _one-night stand_. Stressnya di masa skripsi ditambah ekspektasi dari orangtuanya untuk segera lulus membuatnya tidak bisa lagi sekedar main-main. Di semester 7 Wonwoo membeli dildo pertamanya. Dildo berwarna biru muda dari bahan silicon yang memiliki baterai untuk pergerakannya. Dari satu, menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga dildo. Dari tiga Wonwoo mulai tertarik dengan cock ring.

Dari situ dia mulai belajar tentang dunia BDSM.

Kuliahnya selesai dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Orangtuanya menangis bangga dan memberikannya restu untuk bekerja di ibukota.

Di masa kerjanya yang pertama ini Wonwoo bekerja di sebuah perusahaan minyak milik luar negeri. Beban kerjanya berat dan Wonwoo sering kali harus pulang malam. Ada seorang fresh graduate yang masuk di tahun yang sama seperti dirinya, Namanya Jun. Sama-sama bekerja sebagai _junior analyst_ dengan status _fresh graduate_ tentu menimbulkan kedekatan pada keduanya.

Dari sering kerja bersama, pulang bersama, lama kelamaan mereka jadi sering tidur bersama. Tidur harfiah dan tidur lainnya. Tapi bukan, ini bukanlah cerita seperti itu. Baik Wonwoo maupun Jun sama sama tahu diri dalam hubungan _friends with benefit_.

Mereka hanya sama-sama kesepian dan sama-sama butuh untuk keluar. Benar-benar suatu hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, karena Jun juga suka dengan seks yang keras dan menantang.

Apartemen Jun dekat dengan kantornya, beberapa baju Wonwoo juga tertinggal di situ. Malam itu Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jun setelah selesai acara makan malam tim dengan bossnya. Besok sabtu dan Wonwoo sedikit malas untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang agak jauh.

“Won, mau beli kondom gak?” tanya Jun dari balik kemudi mobil.

Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang membalas pesan di messenger handphone kemudian menoleh pada teman sekantornya.

“perasaan kemarin baru beli, udah abis?”

Jun terkekeh, “iya, se-sering itu kita main. Mau beli lagi gak? Sekalian gue beli cemilan di Indomaret bawah.”

“yaudah Jun beli aja deh, pingin juga gue…” jawabnya santai. Matanya kembali pada pendar lampu handphone yang masih saja menampilkan obrolan aktif.

Begitu mereka tiba di apartemen, Jun langsung mengukung tubuh Wonwoo diantara meja dapur dengan dirinya yang lebih besar.

“coba ya kita liat malem ini berapa ronde..”, tantangnya dengan sebuah senyuman licik di bibirnya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, diciumnya teman sekantornya, ciuman yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan panas. Tangan Wonwoo melingkar pada leher yang lebih tinggi, menariknya mendekat untuk mendalamkan lumatan.

“coba aja kalo lo kuat..” godanya malam itu.

Dan Jun bukanlah seseorang yang tidak menepati janji. Malam itu mereka bermain di sofa ruang tamu Jun dengan Wonwoo bergerak cepat naik turun dipangkuannya dengan banyak erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Sofa ruang tamu Jun menjadi tempat orgasme pertamanya.

Selesai dari sofa, Jun menariknya ke arah kamar mandi dan menggendongnya. Menggendong lalu memasukan kembali organnya yang dengan cepat menegang dan menekan pada daerah yang sudah Jun hafal sekali letaknya itu. dan Wonwoo? Tentu saja kembali dibawa menuju _euphoria_.

Ketika mereka sudah berbaring di kasur Jun malam itu, Jun masih dengan sengaja memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan mengusap pada organ miliknya yang sudah lelah.

“Jun udah dong, gak capek apa lo?” keluhnya.

Jun masih tetap mengusap dan memijat pada organnya tersebut. Tanpa bisa ditahan sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

“enak kan? Keras nih Won..” godanya.

Wonwoo menyerah pada kenyataan dan segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali melumat pada bibir temannya itu.

“sekali. Terus kita tidur, oke?”

Jun hanya tertawa, mengangguk dan membalik tubuh teman sekantornya.

“ _deal_ , sekarang nurut aja ya...”

Dengan posisi kepala tenggelam pada bantal yang menyembunyikan segala teriakannya, pingul dan pantat terangkat layaknya kucing sedang ingin kawin. Jun tidak segan memberikan sedikit (banyak) tepukan keras di pahanya. Dan Jun mengempurnya dengan keras malam itu. Wonwoo hampir kehabisan oksigen jika saja Jun tidak menarik pada rambutnya dan mendekatkan punggungnya ke dadanya.

“Teriak aja sih Won.. yang denger juga gue doang..”

_And this_.

Jun dengan jemarinya yang tidak ragu ragu untuk menjambaknya, Suara beratnya di telinga Wonwoo dan cara pinggulnya terus menerus memberikan tumbukan kasar pada organ terdalamnya. Wonwoo pun mengerang keras.

“Ahh!” dan Wonwoo dibawa pada orgasme ketiganya. Dan Jun belum berhenti. Jun belum berhenti dan Wonwoo hampir menangis akibat hipersensitifas yang dirasakan oleh otot rektumnya ketika kemudian Jun keluar.

Nafasnya menderu, dan Wonwoo yakin, jika saja Jun terus melanjutkan pergerakannya tadi ia pasti akan orgasme lagi.

Seperti semua yang cerita yang menyenangkan, cerita _friends with benefit_ Jun dan Wonwoo harus berhenti. Jun _resign_ karena ia diterima kerja di Singapore.

Wonwoo jelas bangga dengan temannya satu ini. Jun memberinya kecupan hangat di pipi dan bibirnya waktu mereka melakukan ‘perpisahan’ sendiri di kamar apartemen Jun waktu itu.

“cari pacar yang bener Won, udahan ya main-mainnya sama gue aja terakhir…” katanya di malam itu. Wonwoo hanya terkikik geli dan memukul lembut Jun dengan menggunakan bantal.

Wonwoo menjalani harinya seperti biasa, belum mau mencari partner lain untuk mengggantikan Jun atau seperti nasihatnya. Cari pacar baru. Membiarkan sang aliran waktu memainkan dadu permainan. Tapi mungkin semesta mau meledek Wonwoo hari itu.

Tepat 8 bulan setelah Jun pindah kerja, Wonwoo menerima sebuah amplop undangan berwarna biru laut dengan ukiran inisial MJ emas di depannnya.

Sialan si Jun, nikah duluan dia, runtuknya dalam hati.

Dan Wonwoo tidak sakit hati. Dia tidak benar-benar menaruh perasaan pada Jun. Hanya saja dia merasa seperti dikalahkan dalam sebuah pertandingan yang bahkan sebenarnya bukanlah pertandingan. Malam itu ia menelfon sang sahabat lama dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat sekaligus merutukinya.

“sialan ya lo, ngedoain gue malah sendirinya yang ketemu..”, ucapnya ketika orang diujung sambungan telfon mengangkat.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak undangan di terima, dan Wonwoo tiba di _venue_ pernikahan yang indah ini. Sebuah gedung perpustakaan lama yang lapangan rumput hijau depannya dihias dengan rumbai putih dan kursi-kursi cantik. Tamunya hanya sedikit, mungkin hanya 150 orang teman dekat ditambah dengan keluarga.

Wonwoo datang sendiri hari itu, karena dari kantor lamanya Jun hanya mengundang dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit awkward karena tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal di acara ini. Entah meja apa ini yang dia duduki. Ada dua orang wanita, dua pria berumur paruh baya dan seorang pria seumuran dirinya yang duduk di meja ini. Rasanya wajahnya cukup familiar.

Si bintang utama acara datang dan Wonwoo ikut berdiri bertepuk tangan memberi selamat. Jun terlihat sangat bahagia sore itu memakai jas hitam dengan tangannya yang mengandeng pada sang calon suami. Senyumnya yang manis itu terus-terusan merekah.

Di altar dengan hiasan bunga-bunga ungu yang menggantung, mereka saling mengucap ikrar janji sehidup semati. Wonwoo bisa melihat mata Jun yang bekaca-kaca, ikatan penikahan itu resmi dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dari kedua mempelai. Bias rona matahari yang akan terbenam ikut menambah suasana haru sore itu. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memberi selamat pada kedua pasangan yang baru saja mengikat janji.

Dan Wonwoo hampir menangis. Bukan, bukan karena ia iri atau sedih. Karena melihat temannya dan suaminya itu saling mengikat janji dan menangis haru membuat dirinya kembali memliki harapan untuk memiliki seseorang. Harapan yang sudah begitu lama ia hapus.

Tapi ya sudahlah hari ini ia datang kesini untuk memberi selamat dan bersenang senang kok, bukannya untuk mengasihani diri sendiri.

Selesai mengikat janji Jun mendatangi mejanya dan mengenalkannya pada Minghao, suaminya. Minghao langsung memeluknya erat saat itu. Matanya mengerling jahil.

“Jun banyak cerita tentang kamu..” ucapnya sore itu, dan Wonwoo rasanya antara mau ditelan bumi atau menjitak kepada temannya si pengantin baru itu.

“gak usah sungkan, nanti kenalan sama temanku ya…” katanya sambil berlalu untuk mengganti baju. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa diam ditinggal terbengong begitu saja oleh si kedua mempelai pergi.

Definisi bersenang senang Wonwoo adalah makan makanan gratis dan minum champagne mahal. Dan hari ini tujuan bersenang senangnya tercapai. Serahkan kepada Jun si pecinta makan untuk urusan makanan.

Wonwoo tengah sibuk tertawa mendengar ucapan selamat yang tengah diberikan oleh sahabat kuliah Jun ketika dari sudut matanya ia melihat pria seumurannya di mejanya itu menjatuhkan steak yang akan dia suap kedalam mulutnya kembali ke dalam piring.

Mata mereka bertatap dan Wonwoo terkikik tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dasar _clumsy_ pikirnya. Si pria itu hanya mengangguk malu dan dan mengusap pada tengkuknya. Wonwoo membalas balik anggukannya dan kembali menatap pada altar di depan.

Wonwoo tengah sibuk membalas pada pesan di handphonenya ketika laki laki _clumsy_ di mejanya itu menyapanya.

“lo sendirian juga?” tanyanya tiba tiba.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan meletakkan hapenya di meja.

“kenalin, Wonwoo.” Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki ceroboh yang berambut coklat itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

“gue Mingyu..” jawabnya. Dan Wonwoo sedikit tersipu melihatnya.

Mungkin efek dari bergelas-gelas champagne yang ia tegak malam itu, atau memang kekehan Mingyu sememabukan itu. Wonwoo terus merasakan pipinya memerah dan tidak henti-hentinya menatap pada orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

“jadi lo doang satu satunya temen kantor lamanya yang dia undang?” tanya Mingyu padanya sambil mengunyah pada dessert malam itu.

“iya, padahal banyak loh anak lain yang seangkatan sama kita di kantor..”

“lo spesial kali buat dia..” dan Wonwoo tersedak panna cotta yang tengah ia telan.

Ia menatap dengan mata membulat pada si lelaki berambut coklat itu.

“ _bingo!_ ” jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Dan Wonwoo gak suka ditebak begitu saja oleh orang yang baru ia kenal.

“ya kalo gue spesial harusnya gue gak ngobrol sama lo dong, Ming”

Mingyu hanya mengendikan bahunya dan menyesap pada champagne yang baru di- _refill_ oleh waiter.

“ _I don’t know_ , spesial kan ada macem macem Nu..” jawabnya.

“kalo lo? Kenapa lo sendirian juga disini?” tanyanya sambil melirik pada si lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

“ _well_ , gak jauh beda kaya lo kok, gue satu-satunya teman dari komunitas yang diundang…”

Kini bergantian Wonwoo yang menaikkan satu alisnya jahil, tidak berbicara apa apa. Hanya tersenyum iseng. Lawan bicaranya itu tertawa sambil menyisir pada rambutnya yang terjatuh menutupi dahi.

“asli ternyata lo ngeselin ya Nu…”, ucapnya sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan jahil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis sambil menyesap pada gelas champagnenya. “ _well_ , bukan gue yang mulai ya ming..”

Dan Wonwoo tahu kalau dirinya tidak mabuk, karena kadar alkohol dari champagne tidak sebanyak itu. Ia juga tahu kalau malam ini angin berhembus cukup semilir dan dirinya hanya mengenakan kemeja sutera berwarna biru yang tidak mungkin akan menimbulkan efek panas. Tapi pipinya memerah.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya selalu tertuju pada laki-laki tinggi yang kini duduknya makin dekat dengan kursinya, yang tengan lebarnya meraih pada senderan kursi Wonwoo seakan mengukungnya.

_And this man smells like cedarwood_ , sebuah wangi kayu-kayuan yang akan selalu jadi point turn on untuk Wonwoo.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan _adrenaline rush_ seperti ini dan Dan Wonwoo memilih untuk berjudi dengan takdirnya malam itu.

Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan para tamu bernyanyi depan dan berbisik pelan pada telinganya.

“Ming, gue ke kamar mandi ya..”

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu hanya mematung, menoleh dan menatap pada dirinya dengan matanya yang melebar. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk pergi dengan sebuah kerlingan di matanya.

Dan Wonwoo terdiam, terdiam di kamar mandi yang dengan sengaja tidak ia kunci pintunya.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia melakukan ini dan ia sudah lupa rasanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan telinganya penging. Jangan bilang ia salah membaca sinyal yang dikirim oleh mingyu.

_Fuck_! Malu banget gak sih kalau sampai dia ternyata salah sangka.

Wonwoo baru akan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci tangannya ketika pintu itu terbuka keras dan Mingyu masuk ke dalamnya.

Wajahnya keras, alisnya menukik, bibirnya tegang.

Dan _holy shit, his sweats are running down his neck_ dan bau cedarwood itu makin pekat di rongga penghidu Wonwoo. Wonwoo makin terdiam menatap kenalan barunya itu ketika ia berkata.

“ _please_ , jangan bilang gue salah paham..” ucap Mingyu dengan nafas menderu.

“ _please… tell me that you’re indeed flirting with me._.”

Dan Wonwoo masih terpaku pada tempatnya, menengadah menatap pada si pria yang lebih tinggi itu dengan mata membulat. Ia sudah begitu lama tidak melakukan ini sampai lidahnya kelu dan kaku. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa apa dan hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Badannya menegak dan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo yang masih mematung. Ia mendekat dan memojokkan Wonwoo hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding. Nafasnya pendek, dan Wonwoo rasanya seperti mau tenggelam.

Tanpa aba aba Mingyu meraih pada wajahnya dan bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih tinggi dan jemarinya meraih pada rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut itu. dan benar saja, lembut rambut yang ia rasakan di jemarinya berbanding terbalik dengan cara bibir laki laki itu meperlakukan bibirnya.

Lumatan panas saling berbalas dari bibir yang mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain itu. dan Wonwoo lemah, lemah dengan bau _cedarwood_ yang makin menusuk indra perasanya. Bibirnya terbuka dan lidah laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan seenaknya bereksplorasi pada rongga oralnya. Seakan berusaha mengingat pada setiap titik dan sudut yang ada.

Wonwoo benci dikalahkan.

Ketika lidahnya tidak sanggup mengalahkan muskulus lingua yang dimiliki si laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu, ia dengan sengaja memberikan gigitan pada bibir lawannya. Sebuah gigitan kecil yang semakin memperdalam kekalahannya dalam perang lidah ini.

Sebuah erangan kecil kabur dari celah bibirnya dan Mingyu pun akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya. Memberinya waktu untuk bernafas.

Wonwoo tahu keadaanya kacau saat ini. Nafasnya terengah, rambutnya berantakan dan bibirnya membengkak. Apapun yang Mingyu lihat pada dirinya seperti semakin membakar panas api yang berkobar di perutnya.

Mingyu mengusap pada bibir bawahnya yang basah dengan saliva mereka yang sudah saling tertukar. Ia raih jemari itu dengan sebuah sapuan dari lidahnya.

“jangan jari gue dong yang lo jilat..” ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak semakin kencang.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, “hu-hum? Dimana dong?”

Dan mingyu tertawa kencang saat itu.

“ _Good God_ Wonwoo, gue _horny_ banget liat lo _fuckkkkk_ …” umpatnya.

“ _you’re not the first honey_..”, jawab Wonwoo lembut.

Tangannya meraih pada bagian selatan laki laki yang lebih tinggi dan menangkupnya keras.

“ _can I suck you_?”, tanyanya sambil mengerling nakal.

Mingyu ngehela nafanya keras dan mengecup pada bibir Wonwoo yang masih ia tangkup di tangannya.

“ _all yours baby_..” jawabnya sambil memberi ruang pada laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu.

Wonwoo terkikik senang, _God he loves, with underlined bold sentences loves sucking on dick_. Seperti kalau ada daftar list hal yang ia suka yang melibatkan mulut, ia akan dengan senang hati menempatkan _sucking dick_ dibawah makan minum dan _cursing_.

Ia pun segera berlulut di hadapan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dan menarik pada kancing celana kainnnya yang menutupi bagian favoritnya itu.

Agak sedikit sulit karena gundukan yang berada di depannya ini sedikit massif dan dia butuh kekuatan ekstra dengan jemari rampingnya untuk membuka dan menurunkan resleting.

Matanya dihadapkan pada sebuah brief hitam yang sepertinya tidak begitu banyak menyembunyikan apa yang harusnya ia tampung. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Dilihat dari bentuk dan caranya menyimpan organnya tersebut sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar akan membuatnya lebih dari sekedar susah nafas malam ini.

Dan benar saja. Wonwoo sedikit tersedak waktu menurunkan brief hitam itu. Di hadapannya muncul sebuah organ yang rasanya butuh lebih dari kemampuan _deepthroat_ atau _oral_ yang hebat darinya. Oke, mungkin tadi dia sedikit jumawa.

“ _God, you’re massive._.”, ucapnya dari bawah lantai.

Laki laki diatasnya itu hanya mengusak lembut pada rambutnya dan terkekeh pelan.

“ _well it’s yours_ , terserah lo deh mau diapain..”

Dan bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau jiwanya tidak tertantang. “ _alright Romeo, hang on tight._.”

Ia memulai dengan menyapu bibirnya dengan basah saliva dari lidahnya, dan mulai memberi jilatan kecil pada bagian kepala. _Kitten licks here and there and a bit of suck here and there._ Wonwoo tidak begitu yakin ia bisa membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan diameter organ Mingyu, tapi ia mencoba pelan-pelan.

Sedikit sapuan lidah pada bagian ujung kepala dan sedotan kecil dari mukosa pipinya memberi tekanan pada organ keras yang secara perlahan Ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya itu. Ia merasakan sebuah cengkraman erat pada puncak kepalanya.

“ _Fuck_ Nu, anget..” lenguhnya.

Wonwoo tertawa, ternyata ia masih belum lupa cara meng-oral yang baik. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam dan mulai melakukan gerakan naik turun pada organ Mingyu itu. Jemarinya melingkar meraih pada bagian pangkal yang belum bisa masuk pada mulutnya dan memberikan sebuah kocokan pelan. Lidahnya kembali melakukan usapan pada bagian kepala, namun kali ini pada bagian bawah dan memutar menuju bagian ujung.

“Shit, Nu…”

Dan Wonwoo pun semakin terpacu, ia selalu yakin dengan kemampuan oralnya. Ia melonggarkan mulut dan rahangnya, mencoba mengakomodasi organ mingyu yang besar itu dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari giginya.

_No teeth on dicks kids, it’s fucking hurt._

Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas merilekskan bagian epiglotisnya dan membiarkan organ Mingyu masuk semakin dalam.

Wonwoo menengadah, menatapnya dari lantai dan matanya mengerling genit pada laki-laki yang kini makin erat mencengkram pada rambutnya itu. Mata Mingyu semakin gelap, mulutnya terbuka, hela nafasnya kencang terdengar.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, kerongkongannya melonggar dan Wonwoo berhasil melakukan deepthroat. Ia bisa merasakan ujung kepala organ Mingyu menyentuh pada tengah kerongkongannya.

“ _Fuck… Holy shit_.. lo beneran bisa deepthroat gue.. _shit_ …”

Wonwoo tersenyum dari matanya dan mulai menarik kepalanya dan memulai gerakan naik turun. Aliran saliva kini mulai menuruni dagunya dan _fuck_ dia gak peduli.

_Oral is his forte and he’s gonna make sure this man came with his mouth and tongue only._

Ia mengabaikan rencana _deepthroat total_ nya karena ia yakin kalau diteruskan ia tidak akan bisa berbicara selama seminggu. Ia memilih untuk lebih banyak melakukan gerakan dengan lidahnya dan memberikan sedotan keras pada kepalanya. Dan Mingyu dari atas sana semakin jelas mulai mendekati titik puncaknya.

Wonwoo memasukan organ itu dalam tanpa melakukan deepthroat, menyapu pada seluruh puncak kepala, menyesap keras dan mengocok pada sisa organ yang tidak tercapai. Tiba tiba rambutnya terjengat.

_God, he loves how this man treat him._

“I’m gonna come..”

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia hanya perlu memperdalam hisapannya dan mempercepat sapuan lidahnya untuk mengatakan.

_Come in me, sir._

Dan esensi Mingyu pun tertumpah ke dalam mulutnya malam itu. _God he’s bitter, a nice bitter sperm_ dan Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti terus-menerus menerima semua esensi Mingyu di mulutnya.

Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari organ Mingyu dan menengadah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Membiarkan Mingyu melihatnya menelan seluruh spermanya yang tertumpah di mulutnya.

Ia telan seluruhnya dan lidahnnya menyapu pada bibirnya yang bengkak akibat terlalu lama membuka.

Mingyu menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan semenjak ia keluar tadi. Bibirnya terangkat di satu sisi dan jemarinya menyisir pada rambutnya yang terjatuh.

“ _fuck, you’re filthy_ Nu…”

Dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis. _Maybe he indeed a filthy one._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu tahu betul tentang etika one-night stand. Wonwoo pun juga mengetahuinya, terlihat dari caranya menolak untuk tidur di kasur Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, full of explicit sex.
> 
> If you're underage. AKA dibawah 18 tahun, tolong putar balik dulu ya.

Dan Mingyu bersyukur ia tidak memesan taksi online untuk datang ke pernikahan Minghao malam ini.

Karena seperti kata mereka di lagu lagu, malamnya masih panjang. Ia sibuk menyetir, memperhatikan pada jalanan yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya ketika penumpang di sampingnya bertanya.

“lo dengerin Slipknot juga Ming?” tanyanya dengan mata melebar.

Mingyu menggeleng, “Psychosocial doang.. sisanya engga.” Jawabnya sambil membesarkan volume lagu dari audio unit mobilnya.

Wonwoo mendecak sebal, “huh! _cliché_ …”

“ya gimana dong mister _anti-mainstream_? Lagu metal gue _top forty_ semua..”

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, Mingyu dapat melihatnya dari sudutnya matanya.

“ _God forgive me I’m gonna get fucked by somebody that listen to top forty songs_...” ucapnya dengan nada dramatis yang di buat buat.

Mingyu di buat terbahak mendengarnya. _God this man is so insufferable_. Dan Mingyu benar benar tidak sabar untuk membuat mulut pria itu terdiam lagi.

Mingyu bukan tipe yang akan langung memangsa pada mangsanya ketika diberikan makanan. Apalagi jika makanan yang dimaksud tersaji padanya dalam bentuk seorang laki-laki sarkas yang ternyata diam-diam penuh kejutan dan sedikit kotor.

Mingyu seperti menemukan harta karun malam ini.

Mereka tiba di apartemennya dan ia mempersilahkan pada tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

“gue mandi dulu ya Nu, santai aja. Nanti gantian..”, tangannya menyerahkan sebuah gelas beirisi air putih dingin.

Laki laki berkemeja biru sutra itu mengangguk, berterimakasih pada si tuan rumah yang memberinya minum dan duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatap pada linimasa di handphonenya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ ketika memberikan Wonwoo _bathrobe_ lain dan handuk untuk ia gunakan mandi. Wonwoo tersenyum manis padanya sambil menerima paket mandi yang baru saja mingyu berikan itu.

“gak mau mandiin gue sekalian nih, pak tuan rumah?” tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Dan mingyu hanya tertawa, “bilang dong kalo mau mau dimandiin tau gitu kita bareng..”

Wonwoo berdiri terkikik dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

“ _kidding, let me prepare my self_ dulu ya..”, dan kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Mingyu hanya bisa menggeleng pada laki-laki yang baru saja ia bawa pulang. Jumlah _hook-up_ nya tidak terhitung lagi oleh jari, belum lagi _partner one-night stand_ atau FWB yang ia ingat maupun tidak. Dari semua itu tidak ada yang seperti laki-laki yang kini sedang mandi di kamar mandinya itu.

Mingyu tengah asik _scrolling_ pada _feeds_ instagramnya ketika sebuah bayangan muncul di hadapannya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_. Mingyu menatap pada laki laki yang tidak lagi mengenakan kacamatanya itu dan tidak mampu menahan rasa yang mendadak menggelitik di hatinya.

Jika tadi ia terlihat mengintimidasi dengan matanya yang tajam dan rambut hitamnya yang di tarik kebelakang menampilkan dahinya. Kini Wonwoo di depannya seperti seekor anak kucing yang habis dipaksa mandi. Rambutnya turun menutupi dahi dan bathrobe Mingyu menenggelamnya tubuhnya.

Dari sofanya Mingyu meraih pada tangan Wonwoo yang tergantung dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang yang lebih pendek dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Wonwoo. Hidungnya menyesap pada batas antar leher dan bahunya.

“ _you used my soap but you still smell amazing though_ …”

Wonwoo hanya terkikik, “ _shut up and kiss me already Ming_.”

Mingyu tergelak dibuatnya, “ _you feisty little one_..” dan menarik dagu Wonwoo untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Jika tadi ciuman mereka penuh dengan ketergesaan dan buru-buru. Maka kali ini Mingyu memagut pada bibir Wonwoo dengan perlahan. Merasakan kerutan pada seluruh permukaannya dan membiarkan lidahnya menyapu untuk memberikan kelembapan.

Lidahnya bermain dan mengeksplorasi, membiarkan si tamunya itu untuk merasa rileks pada pangkuannya. Bibirnya membuka dan membiarkan Mingyu kembali berjelajah pada rongga muulutnya, membiarkan palatumnya di usap oleh si tuan rumah.

Nafas dari tamunya mulai memburu, tangannya kembali dikalung pada bahu Mingyu. Mencengkram erat pada _bathrobe_ yang masih sama-sama mereka kenakan. Dan Mingyu pun tidak menunggu waktu untuk membiarkan tangannya ikut bereksplorasi.

Telapaknya menelusup pada paha laki-laki yang tengah di pangkunya, bergerak perlahan ke bagian dalam dan merasa pada halus kulitnya. Digerakkan ibu jarinya dalam sebuah gerakan rotasi, mengusap pada satu titik di bagian dalam yang membuat tamunya itu bergetar.

Jemarinya lalu berpindah, dari paha menuju lipatan _bathrobenya_ bagian atas yang perlahan terbuka. Menelusup masuk dan ikut meraba, merasa. Di usap kulit pada rujuknya dan secara perlahan naik hingga bertemu dengan titik yang sengaja ia pilin terakhir.

Puting tamunya itu sudah sedikit tegang ketika Mingyu mulai megusapnya dan memilinnya. Ia terkekeh. Melepaskan pada pagutan yang sedari tadi mengisi bibirnya.

“tegang nih, kepingin banget Nu?”

Tamunya itu belum terenggah, tapi nafasnya mulai sedikit cepat. Tapi jika gelap matanya memang menunjukkan level libido yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya, maka Mingyu benar-benar akan senang luar biasa.

“ _God, you’re such a good kisser Ming_..” jawabnya.

“c _an I kiss you here_?” tanyanya sambil memilin pada putting yang sedari tadi dijamah oleh jemarinya

Laki-laki dipangkuannya itu tersenyum manja “ _sure, likewise..._ ” bibirnya mendekat ke telingannya, kembali berbisik, “ _I’m yours tonight_ …”

Dan Mingyu benar benar dibuat gila dengan bibir yang berbisik pelan ditelingannya.

Tanpa menunggu tangannya membuka pada lipatan _bathrobe_ dan mulai memberi ciuman pada bagian dadanya itu dan menyesap pelan. Dari bagian perifer lalu secara perlahan ke puncaknya. Memberi sesapan yang tidak lama membuahkan sebuah erangan dari tamunya itu.

Tangannya kembali mengeksplorasi pada pada tamunya, mengusap dan memijit lembut pada paha sekalnya. Kembali naik, dan naik hingga berhenti pada titik pertemuan antara keduanya. Ia meraba pada organ yang sedari tadi belum dilihatnya, tangannya dengan mudah mengelilingi diameternya.

Dilepaskan bibirnya dari puncak dadanya dan kembali memagut pada bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan erangan. Menenggelamkan segala usahanya untuk bersuara, sembari mengusap pada organ yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan _pre-cum_.

Mulutnya kini pindah, dari bibir ke pipinya, lalu turun lagi ke bagian samping leher dan memberi kecupan lembut pada titik itu. tamunya mengejang, erangan kencang keluar dari bibir merahnya yang basah. Organnya kini ikut basah sempurna, memudahkan jemarinya untuk memijatnya.

“lo biasanya sebasah ini emang Nu?” bisiknya pelan di telinga tamunya.

Tamunya itu mengangguk, bibir bawahnya digigit. Menahan segala suara yang memaksa keluar. Dan Mingyu dibuatnya tertawa.

“ _also, this tiny when erect_?”

Kini tamunya itu memerah, matanya melebar dan sedikit berkaca. Mingyu hanya menggoda sebenarnya, organ Wonwoo tidak benar-benar kecil walau jemarinya bisa dengan mudah mengelilingi diameternya.

Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo sedikit senang direndahkan.

“ _come on_ , jawab dong Nu..”, desaknya.

Jemarinya masih mengusap pada bagian kepalanya, dan memainkan pada sedikit urat yang berada di bawah kepalanya. Memberinya sedikit tekanan. Tamunya itu kini melenguh, matannya tertutup.

“ _you fuck people with this_?”, bisiknya.

Tamunya kini mengerang, bibirnya basah dan merah akibat terlalu keras digigit. Tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaanya.

“ _Shut up and fuck me already, Mingyu_ …”, pintanya.

Dan Mingyu benar benar menemukan harta karunnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar indah di matanya malam ini.

Mingyu mengangkat tamunya dan memindahkannya ke samping. Tangannya meraba pada laci meja lampunya dan meraih pada _lube_ dan kondom yang selalu ia simpan disitu. Tamunya menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

“lo nyimpen kondom di ruang tamu?

Mingyu hanya mengendik, “biar gak usah ribet masuk kamar.”

Mingyu pun kembali ke sofa yang tengah di duduki tamunya itu, membuka pada _bathrobe_ yang kini sia-sia dalam menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

“mau gimana posisinya?”, tanyanya sembari melempar pada bathrobe yang sudah tidak berguna itu.

“ _as you wish_..”, jawabnya. “gue kan bagian nerima aja..”

Mingyu terkekeh, “dasar _pillow princess_..”

Ia meraih pada tamunya itu dan membalikkan badannya agar posisinya tamunya kini _all-fours_. Ia meremas pada bagian pantat yang menyembunyikan titik yang Ia tuju. Melebarkannya dan menampakkan sebuah rectum yang memerah, tanda preparasi Wonwoo di kamar mandi tadi.

_He will definitely eat this man and his ass later_ , pikirnya dalam hati. _But not now, he needs to get inside._

Ia meraih pada _lube_ dan mulai melumuri jemarinya. Jemarinya meraba lingkaran kecil pada sekeliling rektumnya, mempersiapkan jemarinya. Jari tengahnya lalu perlahan masuk, dipermudah dengan bantuan lubenya tadi. Tamunya melenguh, badannya bergetar.

“ _relax baby_..”, bisiknya. “udah lama engga ya?”

Tamunya itu hanya menggangguk, kepalanya kini diistirahatkan pada sandaran sofa.

Mingyu menaik turunkan jemarinya pelan, membiarkan tamunya untuk melonggar. Tidak butuh lama ia ikut memasukan jari manisnya ke dalam rectum Wonwoo yang kini mulai tidak bisa menahan suaranya.

“ _oh God._.” lenguhnya dari balik sofa yang menyembunyikan suaranya.

“Mingyu aja kali Nu..”, jawabnya sambil kini memasukkan jemari ketiganya.

Tamunya mendesis, entah karena jemari ketiganya, atau ucapannya.

“ayo Ming masukin..” rengeknya.

Mingyu menepuk pada pahannya, Wonwoo pun terkesiap.

“sabar, harus empat jari Nu…” ucapnya ssambil menaikan kecepatan jemarinya.

“mending bantuin pegangin pantat lo sendiri..”

Tangganya meraih pada tangan tamunya yang sedari tadi hanya digunakan untuk mencengkram pada senderan sofa. Meletakkannya pada dua belahan yang sedari tadi Mingyu tahan. Wonwoo mengerang malu. Tapi Mingyu hanya tertawa.

“ _Good boy.._.”, jawabnya, “satu jari lagi ya sayang..”

Dan Mingyu memasukan jari terakhirnya. Wonwoo terasa penuh, sangat penuh. Mingyu tahu dari cara nafasnya tercekat dan getar pada bahunya. Mingyu secara perlahan menarik jemarinya yang membuka lebar pada rectum Wonwoo dan memasukkanya kembali.

Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Wonwoo masih terus mengerang, tangannya mencengkram erat pada pantatnya sendiri yang dengan kotornya tampil di hadapan Mingyu yang baru saja ia kenal.

Mingyu menarik seluruh jemarinya dan menumpahkan lagi lube pada rectum Wonwoo yang sudah melebar itu. Tangannya lalu menepuk pada pantat yang masi digenggam dan memintanya untuk melepas. Jemarinya sibuk memasang kondom pada organnya yang kini sudah mengeras sempurna, memberinya lapisan lube untuk memudahkan akses masuknya.

Tamunya itu memandang ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Mingyu melepas pada bathrobenya, membiarkan Wonwoo menatapnya nanar.

“ _Fuck_ , lo punya tattoo?” seru Wonwoo yang kini membalikkan badanya.

Mingyu menatap pada kedua bisepnya yang berisi tattoo ala jepang hinga ¾ siku.

“ _I do_ , kenapa emang?”

Wonwoo menggeleng, tangannya meraba pada bisepnya yang bercorak warna warni.

“ _just got a thing with a tattooed guy_..”, sahutnya pelan.

Dan Mingyu terkekeh, meraih pada jemari Wonwoo yang sibuk meraba dan mengecupnya pelan.

“ _can I ride you_?” tanya Wonwoo dengan mata membola.

Mingyu hanya menyeringai, “ _sure.._ ” dan duduk santai pada tengah sofa. Membiarkan Wonwoo kembali lagi pada pangkuannya.

Wonwoo meraih pada organ yang menegang dibawahnya dan mengarahknya masuk secara perlahan.

_Inch by inch._

Wonwoo mendesis, organ Mingyu adalah yang tebesar yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan ia tidak bisa terburu-buru. Baru setengah jalan Mingyu tiba-tiba mencengkram pada tangannya.

“ _Holy shit, you’re tight_..” ucapnya.

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan usahanya untuk terduduk disempurna di organ Mingyu. Ia menarik sedikit tubuhnya, merasakan mukosa rektumnya mencengkram pada organ Mingyu. Lalu menurunkan lagi tubuhnya, mencoba memasukan lagi bagian organ yang sebelumya tidak masuk.

Mingyu melenguh, Wonwoo mengerang.

Wonwoo menggerakan tubuhnya naik, dan secara perlahan turun. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. Wonwoo benar-benar membuatnya sesak malam ini. Dari caranya menaik turunkan tubuhnya, menekan pada bagian pelvisnya dan mencengkram pada bahunya.

“ _Fuck you’re so hot, Nu_..” ucapnya tanpa di sengaja.

 _Because Mingyu do this a lot. He fucks around a lot. And he come a lot._ Tapi baru Wonwoo saja yang membuatnya se-terkesima ini hanya dengan caranya melempar kepalanya ketika Mingyu menumbuknya keras.

Dan ia menginginkan lebih.

Di eratkan telapak kakinya di lantai, diraihnya pinggang Wonwoo yang masih bergerak naik turun, dipagutnya bibir yang terbuka itu. Lalu ia menerjang ke atas, _jackhammering into his prostate._

“ _Holy shit!_ Mingyu - Gyu- _Fuck_ …” racaunya.

Mingyu tersenyum menang, dan ia masih menginginkan lagi. Lebih dari sekedar erangan dari tamunya malam ini. Ia memegang erat pada paha Wonwoo yang terbuka dan mulai berdiri. Wonwoo tentu panik setengah mati dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Migyu.

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela ruang tengahnya dengan tirai yang menutupi dan menariknya terbuka. Menurunkan Wonwoo dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap pada kerlip lampu ibukota. Ia menekan pada punggungnya turun, membuatnya tertempel pada kaca tinggi dan menarik naik pinggulnya, menyebabkan punggunngya kini melengkung.

Ia mendekat, dan berbisik. “ _hang on tight baby._.”

Dan memasukkan kembali miliknya pada titik Wonwoo yang telah menunggu. Masuk, menelusup dan menekannya keras. Jika sedari tadi Wonwoo hanya mengerang, kini ia berteriak.

“Mingy- _Fuck_ -”, jeritnya waktu Mingyu mulai mengeraskan permainnaya malam itu.

Mingyu memegang erat jemari laki-laki yang lebih pendek didepannya itu, pinggulnya masih tidak berhenti bergerak. Posisi berdiri seperti ini sulit, untung partner didepannya ini tidak terlalu beda tinggi dengannya. Ia tidak perlu terlalu banyak menekuk pada lututnya. Tangannya iseng memberi tepukan keras pada pahanya.

“enak gak Nu?”, sebuah hentakan.

Wonwoo kembali melenguh, dahinya tertempel pada jendela didepannya.

“ _Fuck You_ Ming..” gerutunya, uap pada kaca jendela menjadi saksi deru nafasnya malam ini.

Mingyu terkekeh, diberikan lagi sebuah tepukan pada pantatnya kali ini.

“ _I do fucking you baby_ …”

Wonwoo mengerang, badannnya mengejang. Pandanganya menghitam, ia dekat. Begitupun Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera meraih pada organ milik Wonwoo yang sedari tadi basah tanpa sentuhan satu kali pun.

Mengocoknya cepat sesuai ritme hentakan panggulnya, badannya ia tempelkan pada punggung Wonwoo.

“bentar lagi kan Nu..”, bisiknya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, matanya terpejam, indra sensorinya penuh.

Mingyu mengecup pada sisi dahinya, “ _together baby_..”

Satu hentakan, dua hentakan. Wonwoo mengerang. Tiga hentakan. Badannya mengejang.

Wonwoo pun keluar. Banyak, meleleh mengalir pada jemari Mingyu yang menangkup miliknya. Rektumnya konstriksi, menekan pada organ Mingyu yang berada di kanalnya. Dan Mingyu pun keluar, banyak. Meleleh keluar pada lapisan silikon kondomnya. Lenguhannya mengisi ruang.

Mereka terdiam dengan nafas yang saling memburu. Terdiam, terenggah. Lalu suara Wonwoo memecah pada hening.

“Mingyu parah lo…”

Mingyu hanya mampu terbahak, menarik pada organnya yang masih menyatu dengan tamunya. Matanya menatap pada Wonwoo, sudut bibirnya naik. Begitupun dengan tamunya, matanya masih menggelap, bibir merahnya terbuka.

Mingyu benar-benar beruntung hari ini.

“ _round two_?”, ajaknya.

Dan Wonwoo berteriak ketika anggukan pelannya itu dibalas dengan sebuah gendongan _bridal_ dari Mingyu.

“Hah? Gimana?”, tanya Wonwoo yang tengah mengaduk pada Milo panas yang Mingyu baru saja berikan padanya.

“iya, dari grup BDSM...” jawabnya sambil menyesap pada cangkirnya.

Wonwoo mengerenyit, memandang pada kepulan asap cangkir Mingyu dan isinya.

“BDSM dan susu dancow?”

Mingyu memutar pada bola matanya. “ _says somebody who asked me to be rougher last night with a cup of hot milo in his hand_..”

“eh! Milo tuh universal ya..” sanggahnya.

“dancow juga kali, lo nya aja gak suka vanilla...”

Wonwoo tersedak, teringat permintaannya semalam untuk tidak melakukan posisi _missionary_.

“iya iya, emang gak bener sih _stereotyping_ orang...” jawabnya sambil kembali menyesap pada milonya.

Mingyu terbahak mendengar Wonwoo pagi itu. Malam mereka berakhir dengan 3 ronde di kamar Mingyu yang biasanya steril dari partner cinta satu malam. Mingyu benar-benar hilang akal semalam, seperti tidak ingin berhenti bermain dengan Wonwoo.

“bubur ayam atau _pancake_?” tanyanya.

“lo biasanya apa Ming?”

“nasi uduk hehe..”, bibirnya menyengir lebar.

Wonwoo tertawa dibuatnya, “yaudah sih nasi uduk aja kalo gitu..”

“tapi katanya lo biasa bubur ayam…”

“gak papa, habis kalori gue gara-gara semalem sama lo..” gerutunya dari balik handphone yang sedang ia _scroll_.

Mereka berakhir dengan sarapan nasi uduk yang ternyata Wonwoo tetap tidak sanggup untuk habiskan setengahnya. Ternyata sarapan memang harus _liquid_ untuk lambung kecilnya katanya. Mereka masih sempat menyelipkan lagi satu sesi _quickie_ di kamar mandi setelah sarapan sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar harus pergi dari apartemennya.

“ _hey, I usually don’t do this but, thank you ya for the nice treatment_...” ucap Wonwoo dari pintu depan apartemennya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, “ _decent manner_ aja kok.. udah beneran gak papa lo jalan? Masih perih gak?”

“masih” tawanya, “kegedean sih lo, nyebelin… Istirahat dulu paling hari ini sama besok, berendam yang banyak..”, matanya lalu mengerling lucu.

Mingyu tidak tahan, rasanya ingin ia gigit hidungnnya yang mengkerut itu. Atau mencubit pada pipinya.

“yaudah, gue juga makasih kali Nu. Ini malah lo pulang sendiri, beneran gak mau dianterin?”, oke kali ini mungkin nadanya terlalu kelewat khawatir.

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng, “gausah sih ah, berlebihan lo…”

Wonwoo menatap pada handphone yang bergetar, menandakan datangnya driver online yang baru ia pesan.

“eh, udah dateng nih Ming, gue balik dulu ya..”, ucapnya sambil berlalu, tangannya melambai kecil. Kemudian hilang berbelok menuju lift lantainya.

Dan Mingyu sebenarnya galau setengah mati ketika membalas lambaian laki-laki berkacamata yang baru saja menghabiskan malam dengannya itu.

Haruskah ia mengejarnya? Memintanya untuk membatalkan taksi online dan mengantarkannya langsung. Haruskah ia meminta nomernya? Karena mendadak hatinya memintanya untuk mengenal lebih dekat laki laki bermata kucing itu. Harusnya ia mencium pipinya sebelum ia pergi, _God his cheek. His damn cheeks._

Dan Mingyu keluar dari unitnya dan berlari menuju liftnya.

Lift yang ternyata sudah tertutup semenjak tadi dan sudah menurunkan tamunya menuju lobby dimana taksi online sudah menunggunya. Dan ia teringat semua alasan yang terus-terusan otaknya sampaikan ketika hatinya meraung mencari atensi dari si tamu.

_Basic manner one-night stand tuh gimana sih, Mingyu._

Dan Mingyu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Emang bener penyesalan itu datangnya belakangan, kalau duluan itu pendaftaran. _Ugh! big fuck you_ buat yang nyiptain pepatah sok lucu ini. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan lunglai.

Mingyu itu anak baik dan sopan. Atau begitulah yang selalu disampaikan orangtuanya atau orang orang yang mengenalnya. Tidak banyak mau, sedikit ber ambisi, tapi ya sudah cukup menerima. Keluarganya membesarkan nya untuk mengikuti kata hatinya dan tidak udah terlalu ambil pikir dengan omongan orang. Orang tuanya baik dan selalu mengecupnya sayang.

Tapi entahlah, Mingyu tetap tidak mau sebebas itu. Ia merasa pandangan masyarakat harus tetap ia perhatikan.

SD menuju SMP, SMP menuju SMA, dan tubuhnya mulai menggikuti mau DNA keluarganya untuk tumbuh secara vertikal dengan cepat. Mingyu jadi anak yang tinggi di SMA nya.

Tinggi dan tampan, kombinasi pas untuk menjadi karakter utama sebuah cerita roman picisan masa SMA.

Masalahnya Mingyu itu terlalu pemalu, atau kata temen-temannya sok malu-malu. Mungkin, Ia cuma tidak mau dianggap terlalu jelek oleh orang sekitarnya. Pacar pertamanya saat SMAnya adalah kakak kelas dua tahun diatasnya. Senior perempuan yang menembaknya duluan.

Senior perempuan yang mengajarinya cara berpacaran, senior perempuan yang mengajarkannya cara berciuman dan tentu saja senior perempuan yang mengajarkannya cara berhubungan seksual. Baru kelas 10 dan Mingyu sudah mengerti tentang berbagai macam posisi dan cara menumbuk, terimakasih pada si kakak dan rumahnya yang sering kosong.

Seniornya pun lulus dan melanjutkan kuliahnya, sedangkan Mingyu mulai terlena dengan dunia perlendiran. Mingyu kini punya citra sebagai Mingyu si anak fakboi hehe.

Apakah Mingyu senang? Tentunya tidak karena hubungannya dengan si senior perempuan yang kini berkuliah di Jepang itu adalah hubungan serius pertama dan terakhirnya yang tentu saja membuatnya patah hati dan kesepian.

Memasuki masa kuliah dengan citra yang sudah tertera pada dirinya membuat tidak ada perempuan yang mau didekati olehnya. Tidak ada hubungan serius hingga akhirnya di suatu malam ketika ia sedang iseng _swiping left and right_ di tinder, ia _match_ dengan seorang perempuan yang dari jabatan di bionya terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya.

Chat, ngobrol dan ketemu. Ternyata si tante cantik ini sudah menikah, hanya saja ia dan suaminya sedang mencari partner untuk hubungan seks tiga arah. Yak betul, _Threesome. Consensual threesome_ antara ia dan suaminya.

Mingyu jelas tersedak mendengar proposisi si tante.

Karena si tante ini memang cantik, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran wanita 40 tahun. Hanya saja posisi yang ditawarkan untuknya adalah sebagai _receiver_ dari si om sementara ia akan menyerang si tante. Sebuah tawaran menjadi _middle-man_ bagi Mingyu yang saat itu sedang dalam fase _bi-curious_.

Menarik pikirnya.

Mingyu pun mencoba dan okay, mungkin ia tidak terlalu suka _bottoming_. Tapi ia sangat tertarik dengan interaksi antara si tante dan si om dalam hubungannya sebagai _master_ dan _slave_. Di semester 7 masa kuliahnya, Mingyu mulai mengenal dunia BDSM.

Om dan tante di dunia nyata berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan seksnya. Mingyu juga baru tahu kalau kedua belah pihak saling mengizinkan, pergantian role pun dapat terjadi. Dan Mingyu bisa dibilang _mesmerized_ asiik.

Ternyata ada satu dunia dimana ia tidak perlu berpura-pura atau terlalu takut dengan tanggapan orang di sekitarnya.

Hingga saat ini Ia masih berhubungan baik dengan om dan tante. Mereka semua akhirnya tergabung dalam suatu komunitas BDSM yang sama. Dan karena om tante jugalah ia mengenal sosok Minghao.

Minghao adalah partnernya dalam hubungan BDSM. Mirip seperti FWB hanya saja lebih eksklusif karena terikat kontrak mengenai batasan yang tidak boleh dilewati. Mereka sama-sama bersifat professional dalam setiap sesi yang mereka lakukan. Mingho itu tenang dan lembut. Berbanding terbaik dengan Mingyu yang mudah tergesa-gesa dan sedikit ceroboh.

Bisa dibilang setelah senior perempuan tadi, Minghao adalah partner seriusnya yang kedua. Bedanya dengan Minghao ia tidak melibatkan perasaan sama sekali.

Dan sama seperti cerita sebelumnya. Minghao harus pindah ke Singapore karena pekerjaan barunya dan Mingyu memeluknya lembut di malam sesi terakhir mereka.

Jika biasanya segala hentakan, makian, pecutan akan terjadi di sesi mereka, maka sesi kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan pelan dan lemah lembut. Dan Minghao dibuatnya tertawa malam itu, seperti bagaimana ia membawa Mingyu keluar dengan cara perlahan tidak seperti biasanya.

“Ming, kalo bukan karena ketemu di grup ini kayanya gue bakal suka sama lo deh..” ucapnya malam itu dalam peluk Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu hanya terkekeh sambil mengecup pada puncak rambutnya malam itu. Malam yang berlalu cukup lama dengan Mingyu tidak mencari partner lain karena mungkin ia lelah. Lelah dan ya belum ada keinginan saja.

Hingga kemudian surat undangan dari Minghao tiba.

Dan Mingyuu senang bukan kepalang, karena Minghao dan dirinya itu tidak terlalu beda. Sama-sama menginginkan hubungan yang serius dan penuh kasih. Hanya saja mereka juga membutuhkan saluran untuk mengeluarkan segala libido yang cukup berbeda dari umumnya itu.

Mungkin Minghao sudah menemukan rumahnya. Mungkin juga rumahnya itu bisa jadi saluran baginya. Entahlah, yang Mingyu tahu ia tersenyum lebar ketika Minghao membalas dari ujung sambungan telfon.

“ _See_? Gue aja bisa nemu kebahagiaan gue kok Ming..” kekehnya dari ujung sana.

Sebuah undangan yang kemudian mengantarkannya pada laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata tajam yang tengah tertidur di sisinya.

Mingyu tahu betul tentang etika _one-night stand_. Wonwoo pun juga mengetahuinya, terlihat dari caranya menolak untuk tidur di kasur Mingyu hingga kemudian Mingyu menariknya untuk berbaring di sisinya dan membiarkan kantuk membasuh keduanya.

Entah sudah berapa aturan ONS dan tentu saja batasan _consent_ sudah ia tabrak malam ini. Tapi mungkin, mungkin ia merindu pada sosok yang seperti ini.

Sosok yang bisa dengan mudah mengimbanginya di kasur, sosok yang juga dengan udah membuatnya tertawa dengan cara bicaranya yang penuh dengan sarkasme. Sosok yang dengan menyentuhnya saja sudah mengirim sinyal api ke organnya, namun sosok yang juga dengan mudahnya membuat senyumnya terurai hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum lembut padanya.

_Okay Mingyu, too much daydreaming._ Ia terlalu _infatuated_ dengan sosok yang baru saja menghabiskan malam dengannya itu.

Mendatangi suatu pernikahan, apalagi pernikahan dari orang yang spesial dengannya tentu membuatnya sedikit terbuai. Terbuai akan asa dan harapan yang belum waktunya ia kejar sekarang.

Mingyu pun menidurkan badannya yang terlelah hari itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


End file.
